


I'll be your number one with a bullet

by Hieiandshino



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU in which Laura is Clint's sister, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, M/M, spoilers for Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So maybe it was a horrible idea to become Pietro’s new handler. Maybe it was an even worse idea to let himself be talked into (</i>by Laura, with a little help of Nat<i>) bringing the kid to live in the farm while he recuperates.</i></p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be your number one with a bullet

**Author's Note:**

> _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ and Marvel (all media types) do not belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from the song "Sugar, We're Going Down", by The Fall Out Boy.
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Spoilers for _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. **Still, this work is an Alternative Universe because it diverges from canon (you'll undertand when you'll watch it).**
> 
> [**Link for the Russian translation**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3438550), by [Elunka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka)

In the months following Ultron’s creation, rise and fall, Pietro Maximoff’s recuperation is deemed slow only by him. He seems disappointed that his body is not fast enough to heal what would have been a fatal wound for everyone else ( _everyone else disagrees and everyone else is amazed by his ability. Dr. Helen Cho has a new crush, apparently, and she asks frequently about him whenever she talks to every other Avenger or person connected to the team_ ), but stops complaining about it when Wanda actually screams at him for all the grunting, all the whining, all the ‘I ran a few miles and some of my stitches opened’, a month later after the start of his recovery.

Still, though he stopped moaning and acting like a toddler when Wanda’s time at the farm went up and she had to go to New York to start her training as an Avenger at their new facility, Pietro was still capable of being difficult, which made Clint’s life difficult by proxy.

“Let him complain.” Laura says. “He misses his sister, that is all. And he is still a kid. He deserves to act like one from time to time.”

Clint grunts that Wanda comes every weekend to see how Pietro is doing and stops the utter destruction of his sister’s dining room for a moment to look her in the eyes. “I never met anyone who could be this much of a baby.”

Laura only gives him this look that says he is the pot talking about the kettle and Clint decides to ignore whatever she is going to say to go back to the elimination of the dining room to give her a better space to work ( _and have some free time away from her own children_ ) and to his thoughts.

So maybe it was a horrible idea to become Pietro’s new handler. Maybe it was an even _worse_ idea to let himself be talked into ( _by Laura, with a little help of Nat_ ) bringing the kid to live in the farm while he recuperates. Something about Pietro being the one who ultimately saved her older brother’s life and blah blah blah. It was not his fault a kid got lost from his mom during the rescue and evacuation. It was not his fault that saving the kid’s life was his _job_. It was kind of Pietro’s fault he didn’t think it through when he pushed both Clint and the kid out of the day. Clint is not _complaining_ ; it’s just that he’s stressed. Nothing in his life had prepared Clint for this.

This.

This competition over who can screw each other up in the most unimaginable way possible. It started with Pietro painting Clint’s arrows pink with his niece’s gouache and soon became a battle of ridiculous pranks ( _dying Pietro’s hair green was_ amazing _though short-lived_ ), but subsequently started to escalate ( _Clint’s clothes disappearing until he found them hanging over a tree, three miles north of Laura’s home or Pietro waking up with spiders all over his bed and all over him_ ) to more _physical_ ‘attacks’ ( _Clint’s naked body did cause Pietro to run into a wall and destroy it_ ) that were mostly caused and/or inspired by the other _this._

_This._

This ridiculous attraction that was becoming pure unresolved sexual tensions as they started sharing the same roof and Pietro started getting more and more under Clint’s skin. In that good bad way that a person feels when they find themselves attracted ( _falling in love_ ) by someone much younger than it was supposed to happen.

If they were better men, they would’ve done something about it. No, scratch that. If they were _smarter_ and _less_ _fucked up_ men, they would have sat down, solved this and then they would have made out like teenagers. However, they are everything but rational and this attraction ( _romantic comedy_ ) begun to be used as another way to screw each other up instead of, you know, being used by them to _screw each other_. Like that time Tony came by and decided to challenge Clint to darts and then Pietro suddenly appeared with no shirt on, showing off his abs as if he did not know how great they looked. Clint missed the target and Tony was gleeful about it and told everyone what happened, making Clint’s life ten thousand times worse when even the Vision started to drop innuendos here and there.

( _Clint still won, but it felt like losing when Tony gave him that smirk that meant he knew what that was about. Then, it felt like dying when he caught Tony checking the kid out. Not that he blames him; it’s just that Clint is_ possessive)

Not anymore. _Nope, not anymore,_ he decides as he is finishing for the day, proud that he managed to destroy a great part of the dining room all by himself and wondering how the hell he is going to finish and still have time to remake the barn before Pietro recuperates completely and they both have to get back to New York. Clint is _done_. He is done with the pranks ( _Pietro sexted Fury with his phone just the other day_ ) and he is done with the tension ( _Laura is avoiding them when they sit on the couch to watch some TV together and it is embarrassing_ ). He is done and he is horny and he will finish both _this_ at the same time and come out winning.

Clint corners Pietro in his bedroom after he takes a shower and just— just _kisses_ him, tongue and all. Presses him against the nearest wall, feels Pietro tense and hears him gasp against his mouth, before the kid just gives up all control; gives in to Clint’s heat, which is funny, because he is _hotter_ — Clint means that on body heat temperature, of course. He still thinks he is better looking than the kid and will always be —, and when the kid ( _he’s got to stop thinking about him that way_ ) is ready to tear their clothes off, Clint pulls away, a smirk already in place.

“Didn’t see that coming?” He asks the same question they have been throwing at each other since day one and feels pride over Pietro’s shocked look and ( _yes, yes he did it. He_ did it _!_ ) blush.

Winning feels good. Winning feels perfect. However, and because this is Pietro Maximoff, the winning is short-lived. Clint is ready to run and scream for the whole world ( _first to Laura, then to Nat and then to Tony, who’ll share the good news with everyone_ ) that he won Pietro and their little war, when Pietro Maximoff gives Clint a once over that makes a trained marksman _swallow_. Then, Pietro bites his lower lip and _smirks at the same time_ , his eyes shining with so much mischief that makes Clint actually pray this boy is not the reincarnation of Loki ( _this is his life, it could be possible_ ).

_Talk about tease_ , Clint thinks, and it’s his last coherent thought.

Clint blinks and suddenly his is being thrown at the wall, in the same position Pietro was just a second ago. There is no air in his lungs, the velocity combined with the force enough to knock the air out of his lungs and possibly dislodge a few bones of his body. Clint instinctively takes a deep breath and holds it. Holds it and loses it and is unable to find a way to get it back when Pietro Maximoff kneels in front of him, his fingers already playing with the buttons of his jeans, and winks at Clint. Yeah, _fucking winks_. The motherfucker.

And Clint, well, Clint cannot be blamed if the first thing he thinks that moment is that the kid won their little war ( _and his heart, but that is obvious for pretty much everyone — even Loki Laufeyson knows_ ). Of course, later he will have to ratify that and decide that Pietro only won this round.

Again, he cannot be blamed for thinking that. His brain did stay without air for quite some time, since it was busy with more pressing matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knew I was going to write about them. Everyone knew I was waiting for this particular moment in the cinematic history of superheroes.
> 
> There you'll go. One of many Marvel Movies!Pietro/Clint ;)
> 
> For everyone interested, [this](http://i.ytimg.com/vi/xu_js1ZLhmQ/hqdefault.jpg) is the bitten-lip-and-smirk Pietro gives Clint, but, you know, in a sexier context.
> 
> PS: I love the idea of Helen Cho falling in love with Pietro's metabolism and I decided to not use her machine because her facility was destroyed and so was the Avengers Tower (together with her machine), so I guess it took some time to put it all back together and by then Pietro didn't need it that much.
> 
> **Edit:** [**Link for the Russian translation**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3438550), by [Elunka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elunka/pseuds/Elunka)! Thank you for this lovely translation <3


End file.
